ysflightsimfandomcom-20200216-history
YS Flight Sim Wiki
Welcome to the YSFlight Wiki Welcome to the YSFlight Wiki! If you are looking for information regarding the community of YSFlight, addons, modifications or anything else YSFlight related, you've come to the right place. The YSFlight Wiki is always growing and will soon have all the information you will ever need regarding the sim's global communities. Enjoy, and don't forget to contribute whenever you can! Main Pages While the YSFlight community is small, it's tightly knit and always busy. Here, you can look for information regarding the game itself, as well as online communities, squadrons, terminology, modding tips and tutorials (as well as an encyclopedia!), and a list of notable pilots, players, squad leaders and modders. Check back often, as it's always expanding, and don't forget to contribute! Announcements 13/10/2018 by Margatroid Rest in Pepperonis... Anyone still checking this wiki may notice that it hasn't really been managed at all for some time. I feel like this is something that needs addressing. Several years ago, I was a very active member of the YS community who liked to take up a lot of responsibilities. Having a thing for information and the history of the community in particular, I decided to build up this Wiki as a replacement to ETNU's classic but long dead Wiki. Back then, I was the perfect man for this job, as I could do crazy things like write a list of everyone who joined my squad in the last 5 years before that and remember them all. Stupid shit like that is great for running a place like this where one can essentially congregate those memories into articles; an archive for those who we're not around during those times and want to learn a thing or two about the history of the community, or those who were and can't punch their own brains hard enough to remember such precise things that far in the past. However, I'm not really that guy anymore... I have too many real life commitments and other interests and for the last few years, I've generally been more disconnected from YS than ever. Generally I've felt frustrated with the games lack of development and direction so I don't really see much of a future in it and I haven't for some time. I don't fly, I deleted nearly all of my mods and uninstalled the mod software, I don't have the game installed, I don't communicate with anyone from YS apart from Brotherhood of Honor and most importantly in the context of all of this, I don't know anything about what the hell is going on anymore in the community. Of course, that was a few years ago, and I was still trying to manage the wiki until this year, so what gives right? Well, the YS community changed too. Most of the members of the most influential force in the community, Brotherhood of Honor, have mainly had other commitments and interests too, and they too barely clock any hours in YS anymore. The issue here not only being that the provider no longer wants to provide, but also that the provider is actually running out of an audience to provide to. I would like to say however that it is more true for the former than the latter despite the aforementioned stuff, because for the people that do still care strongly about YSFlight and it's community this place still means something to them and that's alright. Therefore, if you're a guy who cares as much about YS now as I used to when I opened this wiki, then I will offer you the ownership of this wiki. I don't like putting my personal contact information out on YSFlight places and I also rarely read my PMs on YSFHQ if ever, so if you think you're the one for the task, contact any of the admins at YSFHQ or any of the Brotherhood of Honor members, and ask them to get you into contact with Margatroid. Begin Browsing Category:Browse Category:Main